


Nightly Bliss

by moxievirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxievirtue/pseuds/moxievirtue
Summary: Loosely based off of some of Mr. Moir’s latest remarks and the idea that, on a daily basis, he has Tessa waiting for him at home.





	Nightly Bliss

Tessa lets out three sizeable yawns before deciding that she’s too tired to read tonight. She closes the book in her hands and places it on her bedside table. Grabbing her phone, she checks the time. 12:30. Scott must be having fun. It’s good, she thinks. He hasn’t seen his friends in a while. He had called her earlier in the night warning her that he might be home late and she trusts him. He’ll be back soon enough and she’s now actively fighting sleep. Sighing, Tessa readjusts her body and pulls the covers up around her chin. Closing her eyes, she smiles. Feelings of contentment and happiness course through her body as her eyes begin to close. It’s been a long day and she’s exhausted to say the least.

He fumbles with keys before opening the door as quietly as he can, in efforts not to wake Tessa. Scott walks through the kitchen, and stands at the counter, pouring himself a glass of water. He really is trying to be quiet, he swears, but when he fumbles with the empty glass, almost dropping it, he hears a voice from upstairs.

“Scott?” Tessa’s voice sounds young and innocent. She must’ve been asleep, he thinks.

“Yeah, Tess, it’s just me. I’ll be up in a second!” He calls, putting the glass in the sink and making his way up the stairs.

“Hey, T.” He whispers, slowly opening their bedroom door.

“Hey,” she answers softly, lifting the covers on his side of the bed for him to slide in. Scott strips down to his underwear and a Tshirt and crawls into bed, giving Tessa a kiss on the cheek. She curls into him, and sighs feeling his strong arms wrap around her body. Scott rubs small circles on her back absentmindedly as he tells her about his night. They lay like that in comfortably silence, Scott continuing to trace patterns on her back, his hand creeping lower and lower. He begins to slip his hand under the elastic band of her underwear when-

“Scott.” Tessa warns, her voice muffled because of the position of her head, buried in his chest. “What are you doing?” His hand is frozen while she speaks but then continues moving to her ass.

“You just look so beautiful, Tess.” He slightly slurs, kissing the top of her head. “How could a guy like me resist?”

She looks up at him with raised eyebrows, “I’m tired, Scott and we have to be up early.” He brings both hands to her face and leans in to kiss her. She kisses him back, not quite matching his level of enthusiasm. She pulls away and lays beside him on her back.

In a swift motion, Scott rolls over on top of her, leaning in close. She can smell the beer on his breath.“Come on, T, since when are you so lame?”

“Scott, really, I’m tired,” Tessa giggles and Scott takes it as an opportunity to lean in and recapture her lips. The kiss starts off fairly innocent but escalates quickly, their tongues battling for dominance. She brings her hands to his back, scratching lightly when-  
“Mmm,” a soft moan escapes her lips as his knee drops between her legs. Her body arches to meet his as she moves her hips trying to gain more friction.

Scott stops all movement. “I thought you were tired,” He smirks at her, but she looks up at him with annoyance.

“Scott Moir, I swear to g-” He cuts her off with another kiss as he nudges his leg between hers again. She opens her mouth, deepening the kiss and pulls him closer. Now actively grinding against his leg, she feels like some kind of sex-crazed high schooler but the pleasure outweighs the shame and she doesn’t stop. He lifts her shirt over her head and smiles at the sight. Moving a hand to her chest, Scott rolls one of her nipples between his fingers. “Oh,” she sighs, as he leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Tessa reaches down and grasps him, hard beneath his underwear. “You that excited for me, babe?” She hums, looking up at him smugly.

“I wouldn’t be too cocky, Virtue,” he reaches a hand between her legs, feeling the damp underwear. Tessa arches toward his touch. “We were both here five minutes ago when you practically begged me to keep going,” He winks. They continue kissing as she reaches a hand into his boxers, stroking and teasing. His lips connect with one of her nipples, sucking and biting gently.

“Want you.” She whispers huskily into his ear, pushing Scott’s boxers down his legs. She kicks off her own underwear and grabs the bottom of his shaft, positioning him at her entrance. She moves one hand to the back of his neck and the other to his bicep as he slowly pushes inside of her. Tessa inhales sharply and a small moan escapes her lips. Scott starts slowing moving inside of her and her grip tightens. He starts off slowly and moves to get faster and faster before once again slowing down. He does this a few times before she catches on. Each time he gets faster, she feels the familiar tightening and tingling only for that feeling to subside as he slows. “Scott,” she almost growels up at him. And he chuckles to himself.

“What, babe?” He asks nonchalantly, moving at a casual pace and dropping some kisses on her neck.

“You know what.” She reaches down and grabs his ass, looking for more friction. He smirks and drags his teeth along her neck, making her breathing pick up.

“Tell me how you want it, Tess.” She rolls her eyes and then he’s moving harder and faster again and her eyes are almost closed in bliss before he slows down once more.

“Come _on_ , Scott,” she almost moans as he latches onto one of her nipples again, still moving inside of her at a painfully slow speed.

“Say it, T.” He chuckles to himself, looking at her beneath him. Her chest is heaving beneath him and her face is flushed, cheeks pink. Her dark hair is splayed across the pillow and her green eyes are bright with frustration. “How do you want it, baby?”

Her body arches up against him as she sighs and rolls her eyes. She locks his gaze and narrows her eyess. “Harder,” she says matter-of-factly. And that’s all it takes before he’s moving in and out of her at a much faster pace. Her body immediately responds as she begins grinding back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Scott reaches up and tangles one of his hands in her long dark hair. He smirks, pulling on it, slightly. “Yes,” she moans at the feeling. He knows her well.

Her nails go to his back as she begins to feel the pleasure pooling in her center. He’s pushing even deeper now and when he reaches his hand between her legs, brushing against her clit, he feels her clench around him. Tessa reaches a hand to his ass pulling him deeper and grinding desperately against him, as she rides out her orgasm. The feeling of her wet and tight around him is suddenly too much as he feels himself overcome with pleasure. He finishes with three deep pumps before collapsing on Tessa, whose face is radiant with bliss. She sighs and pulls him in a for a kiss, before rolling out from under him. “I love coming home to you, Tessa.” He murmurs into her ear, as she settles her body up against his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated let me know if you liked it :)))


End file.
